


The lion and the lamb

by PeterHaleforAlpha



Series: Shut up and kiss me [4]
Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Fluff in the Morning, M/M, Waking up in the same bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5785210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterHaleforAlpha/pseuds/PeterHaleforAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two silly boys in the morning in the same bed</p>
            </blockquote>





	The lion and the lamb

Duke groaned and turned around in his bed, only to realize that Nathan already got up when his hand only hit warm but abandoned sheets. Nathan sat on the side of the bed, putting his shirt on. Duke had to admit that it was still new to him, finding Nathan on the other half of his bed in the morning. It seemed so unreal that Duke sometimes even thought it was all a dream. And then again it couldn’t be more real when he thought about the way they ended up in the bed in the first place.

“Seems as if the Rev was wrong again,” he murmured and got Nathan’s attention this way. He turned around and faced Duke, his brows were furrowed, clearly a question in his eyes. “The lamb totally lay down with the lion.”

A small smile crossed Nathan’s face. “You still convinced that you are the lion in this scenario?”

“You don’t?” Duke sat up and pointed at his naked torso. “Come on, I’m totally the lion here and you are,” Duke grabbed Nathan at his shirt and pulled him closer to himself, “the fluffy,” Duke kissed him gently on the lips, “little lamb.”

“Still not convinced,” Nathan mumbled against Duke’s lips.

“I think I just have to show you then.” Duke moved so that he was sitting on his knees now while Nathan was still sitting on the edge of the bed, awkwardly turned around in Duke’s direction. So Duke tightened the grip around Nathan’s shirt, also wrapped his other arm around Nathan’s body and pulled him towards him, pinning him onto the bed and finally sat down on him so he couldn’t escape.

Nathan was laughing loudly. “What are you gonna do? Eat the lamb now?”

A devilish grin was directed at Nathan now. “Maybe.”

“Duke, I have to go to work,” Nathan said but didn’t try to get Duke off of him. Instead his hands were wandering over Duke’s back which caused a shiver through his body.

“Audrey can handle the morning shift on her own I think.” Duke whispered against Nathan’s ear, his lips touching the soft skin of his earlobes and the anticipation in his body heigthened. He felt how Nathan’s body stiffened under his.

“She handled the morning shift for the last three days already,” Nathan still tried to chicken out although Duke could already sense that Nathan was as ready as he was. Maybe he just needed this for his good conscience. He had _tried_ to be reasonable.

“So she has good practice. Don’t you think?” Duke wandered with his lips over Nathan’s cheek to his mouth and remained there. “We will be quick, okay?”

Nathan looked deep in Duke’s eyes and Duke could actually see the struggle in his face. He _wanted_ this but he also didn’t want this relationship to get in the way of his work and being late four days in a row would be getting in the way. “Promise,” Duke added with a wide grin to push Nathan in the right direction because Duke wasn’t sure if he could survive when Nathan would just leave now.

Instead of saying anything Nathan cupped his neck with his hand and pressed their lips together. “One thing though.”

“Anything.” There was no hesitation. Duke never thought twice when it came from Nathan. He would do anything that he asked of him.

“Roar for me, my proud lion.”

Duke couldn’t fight the laughter that escaped his mouth. Nathan could still surprise him after all those years and Duke could only shake his head about this stupid request.

Obviously Nathan understood Duke’s shaking head in the wrong way and pouted adorably. “You wanted to show me that you are the lion.”

“True.” Duke cleared his throat, preparing himself for the inhuman noise he would try to create and had to focus immensely not to laugh because Nathan was making the silliest face ever under him. It resulted in a weird mix of roaring and laughter and it sounded so embarrassing and akward that Duke wanted to hide under the blanket immediately when it hadn’t been for Nathan.

“This was adorable,” he said amused and cupped his cheek. His thumb slid soothingly over Duke’s skin. Nathan’s face glowed out of smile and happinness and that was everything that Duke needed. “But are you really sure you’re the lion?”

“Shut up!”


End file.
